We Are Broken
by CoyoteMiles
Summary: Ethan Davenport is a young man from district 4 who gets reaped to be in the Seventy-Third Hunger Games. With his district companion and his mentor Finnick Odair, will he have what it takes to win? Or will he be another fallen tribute to the worlds most horrific games. (Takes place before The Hunger Games) I'm not to good with summary's. Actual story is way better!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another beautiful day in district 4, but why am I surprised? Usually everyday the sun is shining, which gives off that happy vibe. But it's reaping day. Today is not a day to be happy. Well for most in district 4 it's not. There are those scattered few people eager to volunteer for the Hunger Games, knowing that they'll be sent to a wonderland to get pretty'd up, then be on there way to an area where they would have to survive either days or weeks while hunting or being hunted down by other kids. I for one am not going to volunteer, ever. Not that I wouldn't have the skills, but I don't think I could live with killing another person.

"Ethan, hurry up and change into you're reaping clothes. Your breakfast is getting cold!" My mother shouted out to me. I quickly put on the clothes I was assigned by my mother to wear. A White shirt and black pants. Usually what most kids wore. I took a look in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. I looked okay, for a fourteen year old boy anyway. I was blond haired, bit muscular, And for some reason my eyes always changed from a hazel to a tinted grey. Today they were grey though. I always thought this happening was kind of peculiar. I opened my door and headed down the stairs into the living room to see my mother and sister eating breakfast in the kitchen. Father was probably down by the docks, which he shouldn't be though. All businesses and fisheries are closed once every year for reaping day. I walked over and had a peak at what they were eating. "Fish" I thought. I could have guessed that though considering that's what we have for every meal of the day. But my family had it pretty good. My father was a fisherman, so he could put food on the table with no problem. My mother was a nurse down at the district hospital not far from here, so she got paid, which all the money went to stuff for the house such as clothes and and other things you'd use on a daily basis. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and sat down at the table, with fish laying right in front of me. I quickly dug in.

"Slow down, you still have plenty of time till the reaping." My mother scolded me, but still with a sound of Care in her voice

"I know, I'm just really hungry. And besides, I want to talk to my friends before I go." She's a worried mother, afraid that her son will be sentenced to death in an arena full of murderers. I understand how stressful this day is. Not just for me but my family as well. Out of silence I spoke up,

"My name is only going to be in there three times, some people have their names in there way more than they should because of Tesseras , there's no way I can get picked, what are the odds?" I sounded unsure of my own words and I'm sure my mother picked up on it.

"But there's still a chance. It may seem very little but it's still a good chance."

"I know." I responded. My sister looked at me with a sad expression, so i gently smiled at her. She was 8 so she understands what happens when your chosen to go in the arena. She sat there, kept eating her food without saying anything, but I could tell that she was scared I might get picked, just like everyone else. After I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink and told my mother I was heading to Connor's house. I kissed her on the cheek and my sister on her head.

"Well see you in the town square before the reaping, okay?" Her voice was a bit shaky

"Sure" I responded. And without another word I waved to them and headed out the door. Oh how I loved the smell of the air in district 4. A cool breeze with a salty smell to it. I had to be a bit sneaky while walking to Connor's house, there's peacekeepers roaming everywhere and no one is aloud outside of there homes. I snuck through the town square ever so quietly. I'm use to being sneaky, mostly because when fishing your required to make the littlest noise possible. Staying in the shadows, I snuck my way through the town center. It looks like the stage is all set up for the reaping so it seems like it will be very little time until were called there. As I approached Connor's house I see him out on his porch.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Well I wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up."

"I'm doing good, you don't have to worry about me." He gave me a reassuring look.

"What about Abby, how's she holding up?" He looked down at the ground for a second.

"She's been crying all morning, she'll make it through though." Abby is Connor's sister. She just turned twelve a few days ago, so she's officially able to be an eligible contestant in the hunger games. Just when I was about to say something Connor's sister burst out through the front door of the house.

"Ethan!" She screamed with excitement. I smiled at her.

"Hi Abby" I responded.

"Did you come to visit me?" She asked. Excitement took her over. At least its better than sadness.

"Yea, both you and Connor." I said with excitement trying to imitate her. I'd rather make the girl happy so she wasn't as scared for the reaping.

"Aw, thank you so much!" She wildly batted her eyelashes at me. I never picked up on this before but I think Abby has a crush on me. It seems like she always try's to act all cute and adorable when I'm around.

"Abby, come in for a second. I need to talk to you!" Connor's mother shouted out. Abby skipped happily into the house without another word.

"You do realize she likes you, right? Not that it's anything new considering its you." Connor said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Well it's not like you can't tell girls practically fling themselves at you." Am I really that blind? I have only seen the occasional girls hit on me or ask me out. I guess they were the only brave ones to actually do it. A loud gong sound came from the distance. It repeated its self, getting louder and louder each time.

"Looks like its starting" Connor grunted.

"Yup." Was all I could manage to say. Connor went into his home and got Abby, then the three of us walked down to the town square where people were being signed in. Connor and Abby walked to the line and then Connor asked in a questioning tone,

"What are you waiting for?

"My parents. I think they wanted to see me before I signed in"

"Ah, okay." I waited there ten minutes before they finally showed up. By that time Connor was already in the crowd of people along with some of our other friends.

"So your mother and I were thinking that the four of us could go out on the boat after this was over. Just to relax." My father said.

"Sure, lets do it!" I tried to put a bit of excitement in my voice but I barely could knowing what was about to happen a few minutes from now."Well I'll see ya guys in a bit." I walked to the check in counter and a man asked

"Name?"

"Ethan Davenport" I proudly said. I then questioned my self on why I said it with such confidence. He then pricked my finger to get a blood sample then I was on my way to the rows of people. Some girls waved to me. I picked out their faces and saw that it was some of my friends. I smiled back at them. When I came across my guy friends i then started up a conversation. All of us sounded a bit nervous. There weren't that many older guys compared to younger boys. I could already tell that the odds were not in our favour. A sound blared through the speakers. It came from the microphone on stage. A woman with long blue and red hair stood up on stage. This woman is new. I wonder what happened to our old announcer Rosalina. I stared at the new announcer for a few seconds. I'll never understand the capitols opinions on what looks "pretty". She wore a dress completely made out of skin tight silk with a bunch of ornaments hanging off it. the colour of the dress resembled the ocean of District 4. The woman looked fairly young. Probably somewhere in her twenties.

"Welcome to the seventy-third annual Hunger Games!" She said with joy in her voice. "I am your new announce this year. Now, before we begin we have a video that we brought to you from the capitol!" My guess is that it's the same one they played every year. After a minute of setting it up It turns out I was right. After a long agonizing wait, the video finally ended the woman then said,

"Now its time to select one brave, strong young man and woman to be this years tributes!" How could she sound so happy when she knew that twenty-three kids were going to die in the next few weeks? "Like tradition, ladies first." She then walked over to a crystal clear bowl filled with names. Her hand then slowly descended into the ocean of papers, pieces collapsing around her hand when she went deep in the bowl. She then ripped her hand out and held a white slip of paper. Carefully unfolding it, she then read the name out loud and clear."Madeline O'Neil". A scream came from the girls section. A girl around the age of seventeen started crying, shaking with fear as girls around her started crying as well. The peacekeepers escorted her up on stage. It took her a while to start walking on her own. She was tall, with brown hair flowing down her back. Fairly attractive I thought to myself. After a long emotional walk the stage the capitol woman finally said- "And now its time for the boys." I couldn't bare to watch her reach into another clear bowl identical to the one before. My mind started running wild. No way I can get picked, I'm fourteen damn it! My names in there three times. Three slips of paper out of like a worrying your self. You will not get pic-

"Ethan Davenport" "No. No no no no no" I said over and over again in my mind. I looked to my friends and they were all staring at me, The most scared expression on their faces. I gave them a smile to tell that I was alright, even though I know they wont believe it. I then turned and started walking towards the center. Boys opened a pathway for me to walk through. Peacekeepers then began escorting me up to the stage. I heard a whimper when I walked by a girl. The voice sounded familiar but I ignored it and kept walking. I reached the stage then began ascending on the stairs. I was then placed by the capitol woman. The cameras were facing me, so what the hell, I don't hear any volunteers so I gave them my best smile to show bravery. But on the inside I'm scared to the bone. Then I looked to the far end of the crowd and saw my family. Father with a stern look plastered on his face while my mother and sister where crying their eyes out. But I kept on my smile because that's what your suppose to do, not show weakness.

"I now present you this years tributes for the seventy-third annual hunger games!" My mind felt numb, and before I knew it I was being pushed into the justice building. I was escorted down a long hallway then I was put in a room. My guess is that this is where you say your farewells to you're family and friends. So I waited there. 5 minutes later my family busted into the room, my mothers face stained with tears.

"Oh Ethan" My mother said and ran up to hug me. She started saying things like "It'll be alright darling" and "Don't worry". But I already know things wont be alright from this point out, even if I do win the games. After a while of my mother holding me, my father stepped in.

"Son" He pauses. "I know you can do this. You know how to survive. You've been using knives and spears your whole life."

"Yes dad, but I use them on fish, not people. an-"

"There's no difference. Ethan, it's either kill or be killed, do you understand me?" I nod. "I taught you how to survive if your ever alone in the woods"

"But the arena might not be in the woods."

"But you can still use everything you learned to your advantage. When that clock counts down to the last second, run. Run and find water. If you can get a back pack do so. And do not hesitate to kill anyone that stands in your way." He finishes the backs up. My mother then steps forward and hugs me, not saying a word. After a minute of silence she then backs up. My sister then comes up and starts crying into my stomach. I bend down and hug her.

"Naomi, it's alright. Don't cry. I'll be coming home. You don't have to worry about me." Then I kissed her on the forehead. A peacekeeper comes into the room. "Times up." One of them says. Then my parents get escorted out and Naomi gets ripped from my arms.

"No!" She screams and kicks. Then the door shuts with a loud bang. I wonder if my friends will come and see me. After 30 minutes of waiting no one shows up. Huh, some friends they are. Moments later a peacekeeper comes in my room and then escorted out of the building along with Madeline and onto a whiney silver train with lots of cars. I step through the stainless steel doors first. At first I'm flabbergasted at the amazing look of the train. Everything metal and polished. I see a table with four chairs on one side and a buffet on the other side of the room. I can't imagine what will be on the other carts. Me and Madeline then get escorted by the capitol woman, she sits us down at the table.

"Your mentors will be here soon!" She said. I wonder if I'll ever learn her name. For the time being Madeline and I start talking. She seems less scared while talking to me. We chat about the weirdest things, like how a few of her best friends have crushes on me even though there around 3 years older than me. I don't see whats so attractive about me though. There are guys who look a lot better than me. While were talking I notice something.

"Why are we talking? Considering we might have to kill each other in the arena it be better off if we didn't become friends" I tell her.

"I accepted the fact that even though I'm breathing right now, I'm already dead. I don't have what it takes to win. I have no skill with anything." Before I could say anything two people come into the room. Victors from previous Hunger Games which I'm guessing will be our mentors. Ones an old woman. I believe her name is Mags, she'll be Madeline's mentor. I look behind Mags and and see him. Finnick Odair, the man whore of the district. That's what my father called him anyway. Roomers always go around of him. Getting with women from the capitol for fame and fortune. I then thought about it. Finnick's my mentor. "Shit" I say in my head. Finnick and Mags sit down across from Madeline and I.

"Hi. I'm Finnick and I'm your mentor this year." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I stare down at it and wonder how many women he felt up with those hands, so I don't shake it. He then laughs and takes his hand away. "A bit shy aren't we?" He gives a cocky grin. He then laughs. I laugh for a second as well before i respond,

"No, just didn't want to shake hands with someone who feels up women all day long. Who knows where those hands have been right?" Mags laughs at my joke.

"Listen, we can sit here and argue or I could teach you how to make sponsors and survive. So let's try this again" he then holds out his hand. "I'm Finnick, and you are?" I grab his hand.

"Ethan. Please to meet you." I then look over at Madeline, she's having a conversation with Mags about how pretty Madeline's dress is.

"Why don't I go show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." Finnick says.

"Sure" I respond. I then follow him down the train cars. We end up in a silver room with one window besides the bed. I then sit on the bed then Finnick laughs.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Of course I'm way better looking." We both chuckle from his joke. He then asks

"What are you skilled with? Nets, weapons?"

"I'm pretty handy with a knife and spear."

"Heh, so your a fisherman's boy? My family use to fish."

"They don't anymore?" I ask.

"No..." Finnick responded. I picked up the fact that something bad must have happened. He seems a bit depressed after talking about that. I couldn't imagine something bad happening to my family. I then become a bit depressed from thinking about my family.

"How am I going to do this?" I say. "How am I going to survive 23 other tributes." Finnick then looks down at the carpet floor.

"You need to show power, if your good with weapon like you say then you could possibly join the Careers. You are from district 4 anyway so you technically are one already. But lets talk about that later when we get to the capitol."

"Finnick" I pause for a second. "How do you manage" I pause for a second. "After killing people?" He looks straight at me and stares until finally he says

"I don't. But after awhile you'll get use to it. It's either kill or be killed, right?"

"Yea." I respond.

"Hey, I'll see ya tomorrow alright? Get a good night sleep because we have a big day in the capitol tomorrow and you already look exhausted." I then look out the window and already see darkness. Wow, time goes fast.

"Okay. Night" I say. He pauses for a moment then smiles,

"Goodnight." And then he then left without another thing being said.

Since I wasn't tired I decided to look around my temporary room. The room was pretty basic. A few shelves with clothes and a bathroom. Being bored out of my mind, I gave in and decided to take a shower. I stepped into the bathroom and striped from my clothes. I then stood in the fancy shower and looked at the buttons on the wall. I didn't know what to press so I hit the one on the far right. An instant stream of boiling hot water came poring down onto me. I jolted from the contact with my skin. And hit the button in the center of all the other buttons and a warm flow of water came out of the shower cap. It was so relaxed that I left the water run onto me for a good 30 minutes. I then stepped out and dried myself off. I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair so that it drifted to the right a bit like how I always have it. I then went to the dresser and picked out some pajamas to wear. They were quite comfy I thought. I then folded back the sheets of my bed and lid down. It took a while for sleep to take me over. Mostly because I was in a foreign bed. I don't usually show fear but that night I was scared, scared to know what my future held ahead of me.

( So that was the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed i!. If you like you could possibly leave a review on if I did good or not? And if you really enjoyed it then leave a favorite! Sorry if there's any mistakes by the way. I'm still pretty knew to this 'story writing' thing.^~^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning I woke up and put on some fresh clothes. A white shirt and comfy green pants. I walked out to the main car and see Mags and Finnick sitting down across from each other. I then go and sit by Finnick.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up so early?" Finnick said. Early, What time was it? I looked at a wall with a clock on it and it showed 7:04 am.

"I'm not to tired." I responded. I then yawned and both Finnick and Mags started to chuckle.

"We still have another 8 hours till we get to the capitol honey, you sure you don't want to lie back down?" Mags asks. I barley know the lady yet she's caring for me just like my mother did.

"I promise I'm good." I give a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, me and Mags did want to talk to you about something, while Madeline wasn't here.." Finnick said in a hush tone.

"What is it?" I ask. Why would they want to speak to me without Madeline being here?

"Me and Mags think that you might have a shot at winning the games. Let's be honest. Madeline never had a shot in the first place. But you, your strong, you say your good with knives and spears, and you can use your looks to your advantage."

"My looks? Are people in the capitol that shallow?" I ask

"Sadly yes. But the good thing is you'll have every capitol lady swooning over you once they even get a glimpse of you. This means they'll want to sponsor you in the arena right away." I look at him for a moment.

"But you can't just abandon Madeline." I say. Mags looks up from the table at me.

"I'll still train her, and I'll try to get her to win. But both Finnick and me can tell your going to be a hit in the capitol."

"I guess so." I respond.

"Can we watch the replays of the reaping's, To see who I'm up against?" Right when I sad that, Madeline came out of her room looking a bit sleepy.

"Who we are up against" she corrects me. So I'm guessing that were going to be partners in the arena? Hopefully someone else will kill her so I don't have to. We then make our way on to another car and the four of us sit on a long sofa, with a wide TV screen right in front of us. We then turn on the tv and they study started to air the replays. In district one there is one volunteer for female, but she didn't volunteer to try and win the games, she volunteered for 15 year old sister, I'm guessing it was her sister anyway from the fact that they had the same last names and both had brown straight hair. There were two volunteers for the male tribute. In the end a boy named Tristan was the male tribute. He looked deadly, so I'm going to keep and eye out just to make sure if he even wants ally's in the arena. He looks like he could take out all of us with his bare hands anyway. For district two, there were no volunteers at all. A muscular girl and a scrawny boy were reaped. It looked liked they were around the same age. So it looks like I have an advantage at least. The rest of the replays were pretty boring. But there was a volunteer for the male tribute in district 5. He was a tall black guy. He looked very strong and intimidating. When the replays finally rapped up we all sat in silence for a minute.

"So it looks like district 2 wont be a problem, for the first time in a while" Finnick said.

"But we still have district one to worry about, and what about that guy from five?" Madeline asks.

"Well worry about that later. For now we need to get you two some ally's." Finnick tells us."But were going to have to wait until we get to the capitol before you can make friends. And we still have at least another seven hours on this train."

"Well what could we do on this spare time?" I ask him.

"Well were very limited on what we can do, so we could tie knots or play cards, you decide."

"Oh I love cards!" Madeline shouts with joy. "But I only know how to play two player games." She sighs.

"Well I'd like to learn how to tie some knots, so why don't you and Mags play cards, then Finnick can teach me his wisdom of the knot tying ways." I say jokingly.

"Okay!" Madeline says before dragging Mags to another cart. Madeline does't seem to be scared of whats currently going on. Did she forget the fact that she's going to die in that arena, Because I never. She's probably just hiding her fear like what I'm doing. Finnick then leads me down to my room. The door opens then I follow him over to my bed and we take a seat. He then passes me a piece of rope to use, and starts showing me different types of knots I could use in the arena against other tributes. One thing led to another and before I knew it, I had made a net. A net for capturing various things, wether its animals or humans. Hours went by and before I knew it we were exiting a tunnel, exposing us to the capitol.

"Wow" was all I could think of. All the skyscrapers, houses, and other buildings shined a silver glow. Everything looked heavenly. Like a wonderland. I then take in my surroundings. As I stare out the window I see these people, dressed up in all sorts of colors. They look like almost look like clowns, but more frightening. They're cheering. I think they're cheering at me. I hear numerous "woo's" and gasps. I then hear a voice from the speakers in the ceiling,

"We have arrived in the capitol, please take all personal belongings and exit. Please wait on further instructions from your escort." My guess that was the captain. Me and Finnick then head out into the main cart taking our pieces of rope with us. We then see Madeline and Mags sitting down at the table were the four of us first met. We sat down and waited for five minutes before finally, the blue haired woman shows up.

"I will escort you into the assigned building so you can meet your stylists." She says.

"Uh, I didn't get your name." I say. She then looks at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh yes, I meant to tell you that. Lusteral Deimitri" She says holding out her hand for me and the rest to shake. We then get escorted off the train and into a building. There was a screaming crowd lined up but got pushed back by peacekeepers. when I take my first step in the building, I'm already being dragged by two people. They look just as bad as the people outside. One of them has pink and blue with his hair spiked up, and the other has all red with streaks of green, with the hair going past her shoulders. We walked, passing rooms that are numbered. One, two, three. We stop at four. The woman with the red and green hair reaches for the door knob then swings the door open, yelling

"He's here!". I am then greeted by a short woman, dressed like a monster who just game out of a sewer. Shes wearing a dark green corset with yellow feathers popping out of the neck, and a skirt that splits into two flaps dangling around her legs.

"I thought I was the one suppose to be getting dressed up to look like a freak." I say jokingly. The short woman gave me a stern look.

"This is called fashion, something you fish lovers wouldn't understand." One of the assistants broke the awkward tension and said

"Lets get started, shall we Hilanda?" The stylist then says

"Yes..." She paused, "Lets start." I feel like just for what I have said, i'm not going to look to great when we get on the chariots for the tribute parade. I then get escorted to a room with tables to lie on, walls in between each table so us tributes can have a bit of privacy. I lie on the table and then the stylist and her assistants get to work. They pluck my eyebrows, wax my chest, back, arms, and even legs. I'm then hosed down ad the waxing repeats, just incase if they missed anything. At one point they even cut my hair, and style it so it so my bang is stuck up. They tried to put makeup on me but i refused until Finnick came out of nowhere and told me,

"They knew what they were doing." So i allowed it. When we were done i then walked over to a long mirror and was surprised at the result. I looked nothing like myself anymore. I looked way older for my age. There were no sign of scars or just about anything on my body. Its amazing what these people can do in a short time span. I then get escorted to another room to have the assistants put clothes on me. Like i didn't knew how to dress myself, i though. When we were finished i took another look in the mirror. This time instead of being naked, i was wearing shorts, and to replace a shirt i had ropes, knotting around my back and shoulders with my chest exposed. I looked nothing like myself.

"You look spectacular!" My stylist shouted. I guess she doesn't really hate me after all. "Now its time to get you to the chariot." We then walk down hallways until we reach a room that's huge. Horses everywhere. One thin that catches my eye is two big doors that create an archway. My guess is that this is where the parade starts. I am led over to a chariot and by it i see Mags, Finnick and Madeline.

"Wow, you look good, a lot better than me." Madeline says as i approach the three of them. Madeline has the same basic concept as my outfit. Shes wearing a bikini, with ropes forming nets around her upper body.

"District 4 is quite exposed this year." Finnick says trying not to chuckle. My stylist and a man walk up to us. "Well both of our tributes this year have great bodies." My stylist says.

"Yea, how could we not?" The man next to her says. We then hear a voice that blares through the whole room.

"Tributes must now be escorted to their chariots to start the parade."

"Well good luck to you both. Hopefully the crowd likes what they see." Mags says. Me and Madeline both say thanks and we step on the chariot.

"Put on a good smile you two!" Finnick shouts. The chariot starts moving and were then lines up in order from our district number. The two doors in front of us and the sun starts shining in, hitting the district one tributes. The chariots then start moving. When the sun hits my face I then put on the best smile I got.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it too so long for me to update. I'v been sick for a while now. But i felt better today so I decided to write. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon and sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last!)


End file.
